looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
You Were Never Duckier
You Were Never Duckier is a 1948 Merrie Melodies short directed by Charles M. Jones. Plot The National Poultry Show is being held, and Daffy Duck looks at the matinee showing the prizes for the judging. The first prize for best rooster is $5000, and the best duck is $5. Daffy is not happy about this, and decides to disguise himself as a rooster (using rubber gloves and the tail feathers of another rooster) to get $5000. Meanwhile, Henery is being taught all about roosters by his father. Henery decides to head to the poultry show and catch himself a rooster. Daffy's plan backfires when Henery decides to take him home. Daffy says he's a special breed of rooster, and thinking that Henery's father is the judge to give him the $5000, he tags along. Daffy then finds out he is in a chickenhawk's house, and tries to escape, but fails. Henery's father then starts to prepare Daffy as a meal. Daffy tries to prove he is really a duck, even trying to take his disguise off (to no avail). When he tries to escape, Henery's father grabs his "head" (the rubber glove), and the glove lands on his head, then he proceeds to chase Daffy, who is finally able to escape but Henery accidentally hits his father with a mallet. Before the contest begins, Daffy puts on another glove. Then, at the contest, Daffy loses to Henery's father, disguised as a Rhode Island red rooster. Daffy then tries for the best duck prize, but loses that as well - to Henery, wearing a disguise consisting of a clothespin and two flippers. Availability * (1988) VHS - Daffy Duck's Madcap Mania * (1999) VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 12: Porky and Daffy * (2006) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, Disc 1 * (2017) Streaming - Boomerang App Censorship * When this short was featured on CBS' The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show, the following parts were cut out/edited:http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-u-z.aspx ** The part where Daffy runs for the door after realizing that Henery Hawk and his father are going to eat him was missing the part where Henery Hawk closes the door on Daffy and Daffy slams face-first into the door (the part afterwards where Daffy's beak can be seen from outside as he cries, "Help!", gets pulled back in, and is seen again when Daffy says, "I distinctly said, 'Help!'" wasn't edited). ** The part where George K. Chickenhawk chases Daffy in circles in one door and out of another and Henery accidentally hits George instead of Daffy was replaced with a shot of Daffy looking off-screen, but the shot of George on the floor with stars coming out of his head was not cut. Notes * This cartoon was significant for several reasons. It ushered in a new "era" as the first ever Warner Bros. cartoon in the post-1948 package to be released (as things turned out). It also marked the start of a direction change for Daffy Duck, from a "screwball" character, to a greedy, self-centered one (though, according to commentary by Eric Goldberg on the Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5 DVD, this cartoon showed Daffy as being both a greedy, self-centered character and a screwball one). This cartoon was also the next-to-last Henery Hawk short to not be directed by Robert McKimson, and one of only four to be directed by creator Chuck Jones (after "The Squawkin' Hawk", "Flop Goes the Weasel", and followed by "The Scarlet Pumpernickel"). Two more cartoons would also depict both the "greedy" and "screwball" incarnations of Daffy at once in the same cartoon; "Daffy Dilly" (1948) later in the year, and "Don't Axe Me" (1958) ten years later. * This cartoon was supposed to be in the pre-1948 cartoon package due to production numbers, being before Haredevil Hare, but since the cartoon was released after July of 1948, the cartoon somehow remained in the hands of Warner Bros. * In the 1954-55 season, the cartoon was given a Blue Ribbon reissue - the first post-1948 cartoon to get one. This was only one of five post-1948 WB cartoons to get a Blue Ribbon reissue prior to 1956 - with the original credits cut. The others were "Daffy Dilly", "The Foghorn Leghorn", "Kit for Cat", and "Scaredy Cat". " " is the only one of these not to have been reissued in the 1955-56 season. The original opening and credits have since been restored for its DVD release. Gallery You_Were_Never_Duckier_screenshot.png|Henery closes the door on Daffy (a scene once edited on CBS) References Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Henery Hawk Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Peter Alvarado Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:1948 Category:Re-released cartoons whose original titles are known to exist